


Nursemage

by Tybir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Attraction, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When the tongue darted out again Medivh pulled his hand back slightly, but continued to focus on the papers in front of him as though what they were doing was a completely mundane activity. Perhaps to the mages it was. To Lothar it was entrancing to watch, and he couldn’t help but stare.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Nursemage AU in which Khadgar sucks mana from Medivh's fingers and Lothar finds it mesmerising to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursemage

While Lothar had nothing against the hustle and bustle of the barracks, he couldn’t deny enjoying the quiet stillness that currently encompassed the war room. The only sound he could hear was the gentle swish of his cleaning rag as he rubbed it carefully over the shining armour in front of him. Lothar knew the importance of keeping his equipment in good condition, and he often found the mindless task of cleaning his weaponry and plate to be calming.

The tranquillity was soon disrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. Lothar glanced up as the perpetually composed form of his old friend Medivh swept into the room, followed eagerly by the young mage Khadgar. Never before had the boy looked so much like a scruffy puppy, his eyes so keenly glued to the guardian that Lothar doubted his young friend even noticed his existence. Khadgar had always seemed keen around the guardian, but right now he was completely focused on the older mage and clearly wanted something from him.

“Please?” Khadgar begged innocently. When Medivh ignored him in favour of placing a stack of notes on the other end of the table Lothar was working at, Khadgar tried again.  
“I’m so thirsty!” The young mage reached out and lightly tugged on Medivh’s robes. Lothar glanced up at that, eyebrow raised. Thirsty? If Khadgar wanted water it wasn’t hard to find in the castle, and why would he bother the guardian with that? Did he really want Medivh to summon water for him? He must be missing something important.

With a soft sigh of exasperation, the guardian abandoned his papers in favour of pulling his left sleeve up and extending his hand towards the younger mage, whose eyes lit up eagerly in response. Lothar paused in his cleaning to watch as the tips of Medivh’s fingers began to glow blue. Khadgar moved forwards slightly, lips parting as he sucked in the magic dancing off the guardian’s fingers, the blue mist travelling the short distance through the air into the younger mage’s mouth. It must be mana, Lothar realised. Medivh was sharing his mana with Khadgar.

Medivh returned his attention to the papers again, using his free hand to sort through the stack as he searched for the document he wanted. He didn’t even glance at the younger mage drinking from him, not even when Khadgar’s tongue darted out to briefly lick the tips of the guardian’s fingers. When the tongue darted out again Medivh pulled his hand back slightly, but continued to focus on the papers in front of him as though what they were doing was a completely mundane activity.

Perhaps to the mages it was. To Lothar it was entrancing to watch, and he couldn’t help but stare. Khadgar was clearly enjoying the mana and was hungry for more. He moved forwards and actually put his mouth around Medivh’s fingertips, finally garnering the attention of the older mage. Medivh used his other hand to gently push the boy back but Khadgar was insistent, and responded by taking in even more of Medivh’s fingers. Medivh pushed him back again gently.  
“If you bite me, it will be the last thing you do,” the guardian warned, but Khadgar didn’t seem to take any notice, continuing to greedily suck the mana from Medivh’s fingers.

Medivh gave a resigned sigh and returned his attention to the papers in front of him, apparently willing to allow the young mage to do this. Lothar suddenly became aware of the fact that he had dropped his cleaning rag at some point, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene before him in order to locate and retrieve it. There was something mesmerising about the soft blue glow that wound its way around Medivh’s hand and Khadgar’s lips, and the gentle suckling sound was soothing to hear.

Then suddenly it was all over. Medivh apparently decided that Khadgar had had enough, and withdrew his fingers from the younger mage who responded with a disappointed whine. The guardian wiped his fingers on his robes briefly before returning his full attention to the documents in front of him, while Khadgar licked his lips like a cat who had just consumed the most delicious meal. “Thank you Guardian,” Khadgar eventually said, his eyes flashing blue briefly as he enjoyed the feeling of the mana coursing through him.

“Could you take these to my rooms?” Medivh responded, flicking roughly half of the stack of papers into Khadgar’s hands.  
“Certainly Guardian,” Khadgar nodded, gathering the papers in his hands neatly before turning and exiting the room. A brief moment of silence passed before Lothar located his rag and continued swiping at his armour. The scene that had just played out moments ago repeated itself endlessly in his mind, and his tongue burned with questions that he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

Medivh finally took pity on his friend and offered the information freely. “Young mages often find mana potions too rich and hard to digest. Processed mana from another mage is much easier to take.”  
“I see. When will Khadgar be old enough to drink the potions?” Lothar asked, not taking his eyes off the chest plate in front of him.  
“A few years? It’s different for each mage,” Medivh shrugged.  
“So the Kirin Tor feed their young mages?” Lothar asked.

“The Kirin Tor plan the days of their young carefully to ensure that they are rarely drained of mana,” Medivh explained. “They also have nurse mages available.”  
“Have you... nursed... other mages before?” Lothar couldn’t help asking. Medivh just chuckled.  
“Come on, don’t tell me Khadgar is the only mage you’ve let suck your mana,” Lothar teased.  
“Most mages his age don’t suck, only the younglings do that. A mage only needs to be close enough to breathe it in,” Medivh clarified. Lothar grinned. Teasing material for Khadgar acquired.

Swaggering through the halls of the castle, Lothar didn’t have to look hard to find Stormwind’s youngest resident mage. Tucked away in a cosy nook in the great library, Khadgar was lost in his books and barely noticed that Lothar was there. That was twice in one day that the commander of Stormwind’s army had been ignored, and now the little bookworm was going to pay for it.

Sitting himself on the floor beside Khadgar, Lothar put on his most innocent smile as he gently nudged the mage’s shoulder with his own.  
“Hello Lothar,” Khadgar greeted him affably.  
“Still thirsty?” Lothar teased.  
“No, I’m good now.” Khadgar didn’t take the bait.  
“Do you suck on the fingers of all the mages you meet?” Lothar pushed, grinning deviously.

“Lothar, are you jealous?” Khadgar shot back, affable smile still gracing his mischievous face.  
“Of who, you or Medivh?” Lothar asked.  
“If you’re jealous of Medivh, you need only have asked,” Khadgar replied, his voice taking on a silky tone. The cheeky mage then took Lothar’s hand in his own and without the slightest hesitation, brought it to his mouth. Lothar’s eyes grew wide as he watched, mesmerised, as Khadgar gently sucked his fingers.

Shaking his head, the commander quickly returned to reality and withdrew his fingers, giving Khadgar a playful shove on the shoulder in rebuke.  
“You are disgusting,” Lothar accused, but his tone held no malice.  
Khadgar leant in, bringing his face so close that Lothar could feel the mage’s mana sweetened breath on his cheek.  “You liked it and you know it,” Khadgar whispered. He then gathered his books up and returned a few to the shelves before heading off to his rooms, leaving Lothar on the floor in the library, staring at the fingers that had just been so tenderly assaulted.

**Author's Note:**

> Nursemage AU is a concept I came up with and wanted to share - if you like it, please feel free to use it for anything you like! Liontrust, Raventrust, whatever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The other way around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528575) by [bossmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster)




End file.
